


Cave of Swallows

by macchiatobean1704



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, I hate angst, In the works, M/M, More tags to be added, Please be nice, a bit of homophobia, but we gotta, hella angst, im sorry, simplified, tagging is a real struggle, this is my first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macchiatobean1704/pseuds/macchiatobean1704
Summary: "With the right person, it feels simple. Even when it's difficult it feels simple. Because you never question if it's worth it. You know the answer is yes."- Sue ZhaoOne might have his path going straight to success, the other might be doomed to despair, but they find each other and their fates could (or not) take them both down just one of them.





	Cave of Swallows

 

 

He stops and listens to the tapping of the rain droplets against his small apartment window. Notebook opened flat on his desk and chewing on his pencil eraser, old-fashioned as ever, Jinyoung gets distracted and is absorbed into the gloomy view outside. He feels at peace.

He hears tossing on the bed behind him. He turns around slowly and sighs deeply. Lying right there is the object of his never-ending affection. The man who taught him how to go against the world and to hold on tight, even when everything looks dark. They've made it. It wasn't easy. But here they are.

"Mmh, why are you working so early?"

Jinyoung snorts, "It's not early, you lazy ass. It's almost 10."

"That's what I'm saying, it's too early for a weekend." He mumbles, almost inaudible to Jinyoung. If he wasn't already used to it, he would've asked him to repeat himself.

"Come to bed." Jaebum purrs. 

"Show me your face." A moment passes and Jaebum turns his body to face Jinyoung, surrounded by fluffy pillows. A sleepy smile cracks through his sharp features, and his eyes disappear into puffy half-moons. Jinyoung is too weak, he's always been with Jaebum. He places down his pencil and crawls into bed, kissing Jaebum until they fall into slumber yet once again before noon.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is macchiatobean1704!  
> This was a pretty short entry, but it won't be like this for the next chapters, obviously. You know, I've been waiting too long (almost 5 years) and always kept myself from publishing anything I wrote because "it could always be better," and I just ended up not even finishing any stories I started. So, I'll take a leap of faith and just fcking go for it. I hope you guys like it, so many great authors here have inspired me to take this risk so I really want to make this work. I don't promise anything, but be sure I'll try my best!  
> Please feel free to give me some feedback or share your thoughts! Thanks for stopping by!!


End file.
